A thyristor converter valve tower used in common DC transmission is usually suspended on a truss on the top of a valve hall, and layers are connected via an insulation pull rod or an insulator. An advantage of this fixing manner is a good damping effect. However, because the truss is high, valve layers are heavy, and insulators between layers can bear only tensile force not support force, the entire valve tower cannot be assembled on the ground before suspension, and needs to be assembled high above the ground. Consequently, there are great difficulties.
There is a kind of suspension and assembly method at present, first, all suspension insulators or insulation pull rods and bearing beams of each valve layer are lifted to high above the ground via a device and are assembled, and a “framework”, of the entire valve tower is formed after the assembly; Then, thyristor modules and reactor modules in each valve layer are lifted to high above the ground one by one and are installed on corresponding locations. Advantages of this method are as follows: weight of each lifting is not large and requirements on devices are relatively low. However, a major disadvantage lies in that because only one module is lifted and assembled each time, installation of the entire valve tower is time-consuming and has relatively low efficiency.